A different view
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: Ever wondered what the story was like from a different POV? Here's the place to find out. You can even request your own ideas. A series of oneshots.
1. Under the hill

Ever wondered what the story was like from another people's point of view?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under the hill (A Wizard Abroad)

(Annie Callahan's POV)

_The strange happenings are getting stranger than ever. Time to pay _them_ a visit._

With that, Annie hefted a raft onto my shoulder, and set off towards the hill. She heard a telephone ringing someway off.

_Nita will answer the phone._ _I've got more important things to deal with._

When she reached the little rise in the middle of the second field, Annie took her rake off her shoulder and banged the wooden end on the ground. She walked into the fissure as the little hill slid open.

Halfway through, Annie heard a voice say "Aunt Annie,"

She spun around and saw her niece. "Oh no."

_Good Powers That Be… What have I gotten myself into now…?_

Nita grinned slightly. "Aunt Annie, what_ did_ they tell you about why they'd sent me here?"

Annie gaped in pure shock as realization sunk in. She finally found her voice, "When I get my hands on Ed… I'm going to pull his head off and hand it to him."

"They couldn't exactly tell you," said Nita defensively.

"Maybe not, but, Nita! I had no idea!"

"Actually, I was hoping you wouldn't," Nita said wryly "I don't usually try to advertise it."

_I don't either…_

"Never mind that now. That you're here means you're intended to be. I've got business. Let's go see them."

"Them?" asked Nita, uncomprehending.

"Be polite. And follow my lead."

Annie walked into the city in the hill. Everything was more real than the 'real world'. She took a deep breath. It was quite unnerving.

Annie told her niece not to drink or eat anything. Nita burst out laughing "Then had to be one place in Ireland where no one was going to make me drink tea or eat anything."

Annie looked at her, amused "Well, you keep thinking that way."

"Where are we going?" Nita asked.

""To talk to the people who live here." she suddenly glanced at Nita curiously "Where were you last night?"

"I was out with some very, very large things that should have been wolves, but weren't. Anyway, A Shaun O' Driscoll phoned…"

"Huh, The Area Senior. We'll see him later."

"These people-"

"You know the name," _The Sidhe, the people of the hills…_ "We don't usually say it. It's considered impolite."

They came to the heart of the city. Annie walked straight onto the water where three chairs stood. She saw Nita coming after her.

Annie acknowledged the central throne with a slight nod, and looked at the people sitting on the chairs beside it. "The greetings of gods and men to you Amadaun of the Queen of the Hill in Cualaan. And to you, Lady of this Forth."

"To you also, Aoine ni Cealodhain, greeting." said the Amadaun. "And greeting to you, Shonaiula ni Cealodhain."

"I'm on errantry, fair people and the One greets you by me." said Nita.

ACACAACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

They walked out the way they had come. The sunlight outside seemed thin and wan.

_It's a strain talking to those people…_ Annie wiped the beads of sweat from her face.

She turned towards her niece. "I can't believe it! You're a wizard!"

"My wizardry isn't working very well."

"The overlays… If only I knew, I could have warned you."

"How could you have known? What _did_ they tell you when they sent my here?"

Annie shook her head "That you were getting too involved with your friend Kit. He's your partner, I take it."

"Yeah. They're really nervous about it, Aunt Annie."

_I'll bet. I would be nervous too if my children were involved in something I don't understand._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Please review! You can give request, too. Just tell me which incident, what character, and which book(Book 1-5 only). But I still have a few ideas of what incidents to write.


	2. Caravan Incident

Caravan Incident

(Kit's POV)

_Oh, I miss Neets… If only she could visit from Ireland…_

Then I struck me. Although Nitacan't _come back_, I can _go there_.

With that indigenous plot, I started planning.

If I just disappear from the house, Mum and Dad would be suspicious. So I'll have to go out…

I went downstairs and headed towards the door. Mum was baking cake in the kitchen.

"I have to go out for a while. I'll be back for dinner." I yelled.

"Fine, have a nice time." Mum said clueless. She really doesn't get it about me being a wizard.

I found a secluded spot behind a tree and started to line up the beam-me-up spell. I stepped through it.

POW! I landed in front of a trailer. I remember Nita telling me about how she was living in a trailer on her own behind her aunt's house.

The house seemed deserted and so was the trailer. I climbed in and looked around. Luggage was piled at the side, and books on another. I spotted Nita's manual 'So you want to be a wizard' on her desk. _Looks like she didn't plan on going out._

I sat on her bed and opened my own manual to the section on Ireland. Better to wait for Nita here than risk missing her. She's sure to come here.

I shifted to a more comfortable position. Suddenly, the door was flung open.

I looked up in surprise. "Hi, Neets. What's the scoop?"

Nita just stood there gaping at me. She finally said, "What are you doing here?"

I could only open and close my mouth. "I thought you would be glad to see me." I said, slightly hurt.

"You turkey brain, I am glad to see you! But what are you doing here? I thought-"

"Oh." I felt my face go hot, then started laughing. "Neets, uh, I feel like a dork."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

I told her about what happened. When I finished, she sat down on the bed beside me and began laughing. "You're kidding."

"So, as long as I'm home on time for dinner, no one will mind me being here."

"Great! Come meet my aunt. She's a wizard, too." Nita said, dragging me inside.

Annie Callahan was holding a can of cat food to feed the cats. She was a silver haired lady with a kindly face.

"Aunt Annie," Nita shouted "This is Kit!"

Annie blinked. "Half a second, then, and I'll feed him too."

Nita snickered and sat me down on one of the kitchen chairs.

A kitten jumped onto the table from the hollering group of cats. It was a little black thing. "And who is this?"

I stared at the kitten. A domestic cat, actually asking about people is just unnatural. But Ireland is a strange place.

Nita made introductions. "Kit, Tualha. She's a bard. Tualha, Kit Rodriguez. He's a wizard."

"Dai stiho."

"Slan." said Tualha. "I see the Spanish have finally arrived."

"What?" I asked, perplexed.

"Kit, don't get her started. She'll be reciting poetry at you in a minute." said Nita.

"I don't mind that." I shrugged.

Annie came over and wiped her hands on the tablecloth. "I want a straight word from you two. Are you two doing what your parents think you're doing?" she asked, looking embarrassed.

Nita and I looked at each other and burst up laughing.

"Why doesn't everyone think that? Do we go around panting at each other or something?" I remembered overhearing some of the neighbor's kids saying that I had 'gotten Nita in trouble'. But I cracked up again.

"No," said Nita "We're not."

"Well, never mind then. I have enough on my plate as it is. You know anything about it?" asked Annie.

"I've read the precis in the manual. We've got problems. There's a stone that has to be waken up, right. But they said one of the objects was 'dormant' and another was unaccounted for'. That doesn't sound terrific."

"Listen," said Annie "I'll leave you two to check. I'll go continue on my phone calls."

"Phone? What for?" I asked.

"Other wizards." said Nita.

"Why don't you just-" I started to line up the beam-me-up spell in my head.

"NO, DON'T DO THAT!" Nita yelled.

"Why not?"

"Feel around you for the overlays! They're all over the place!"

"Wow, you're not kidding." I said shocked at the amount of old wizardry. "How do you get around here?"

"I walk. Or there's a bike to ride."

"Sounds like I have a lot of catching up to do. Let's go do that."

Nita slipped into the office to tell her Aunt Annie about our plans.

We went out on the bike. There was only one bike, so we took turns pedaling, while the other would sit on the handlebars.

I can't write about Tom and Carl now, because I've lent 'So you want to be a Wizard' and 'Deep Wizardry' to a friend, and 'High Wizardry belongs to another friend.

Next incident may be from Tualha's point of view, or even the red dog-fox.


End file.
